


Obsession

by EbonySword



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Horror, Murder, Mystery, Other, Platonic Relationships, Redemption, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonySword/pseuds/EbonySword
Summary: Yoru Tsukimura is known as a lot of things. Short-tempered, stubborn, impulsive, active, violent but most of all a meddler. She always tries to interfere in certain events which shouldn't concern her but gets involved anyway (much to her best friend's displeasure). One day she stumbles upon a classmate in trouble and decides to interfere. Unfortunately her meddling angered someone who wanted her classmate to suffer dragging her into their sick, twisted, mindgame. Will she survive it or will she crack under pressure?





	

Unknown location, 11:54 P.M.

Drip, drip, drip

Just a few minutes before New Year's Day, a day celebrating not only new year. But also new beginnings, opportunities, and challenges everyone would face. Normally people would celebrate with their family, and friends.

Unfortunately for Satō Fumihiro he won't get the chance to celebrate.

Instead of hanging out, getting drunk with his friends and (hopefully) getting a quickie. He is in a basement tied up, blindfolded, and groggy from getting drugged by his soon-to-be assailant.

The said assailant is currently getting ready to inflict the pain to their captive.

Drip, drip, drip

Fumihiro then let out a groan as he came too.

"I see you're awake now." The assailant said nonchalant

"W-where.... am.... I?" Fumihiro wheezed out

"Not in the festival, unfortunately for me." The assailant stated not changing their tone.

"Festival?....How.... did-" Fumihiro then remembered somebody jumping on him, a sharp prick on his neck, and getting dragged as he blacked out.

"Hey! Now I remember! What's the meaning of this!?" Fumihiro demanded

The assailant was finished what they were preparing, then answered "You are here to be punished for your crimes."

Drip, drip, drip

"Crimes!? What did I do? What ever it is you got wrong guy!" Fumihiro denied

"I think not Satō Fumihiro. You have killed your own brother, Satō Eito and framed his lover, Maki Daisuke."

Fumihiro looked shocked and scared for a moment, then his face changed into anger and denial.

"That's ridiculous! What proof do you have!?" Fumihiro demanded

"I gained info from a reliable source, but who not be important. What's important now is your punishment."

Drip, drip, drip

"S-stop! I'm part of the Satō family! Y-You'll pay for laying a finger on me!" Fumihiro threatened

Ignoring Fumihiro "Now then what to do? Dismemberment? No that would be too quick. Burning? Did I bring matches and alcohol with me? Flaying? Is my blade sharp enough?" The assailant pondered

"Y-You're sick!"

"Maybe so, but I never killed one of my family out of greed and that might make you worse then me..... Ah here we go." The assailant picked up his instrument of torture then turned around revealing a masked, cloaked figure. 

"Now then let's begin." The assailant said calmly

The sound of fireworks cover up the screams of pain and bored humming.


End file.
